


Closet

by starblossoms59



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The roundabout trio appear at the end/omake thing, sorta - Freeform, supposed to resemble something like the school revo setting, why is this my second morisora.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starblossoms59/pseuds/starblossoms59
Summary: This was not how Sora expected to spend his day.In which Morihito gets impatient, and, well, Sora is not opposed.
Relationships: Arihara Morihito/Oohara Sora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Closet

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my fault, but I very much had some encouragement (like that freaking twit poll I put out).  
> I don't know what actually goes on in the stage, but for now, this should do. (I'll fix it later.)  
> As always, Sora is a lot of fun to write (lol).
> 
> Edited to 青春の神さま.

This was not how Sora expected to spend his day.

So far, he had been whisked off back to high school, basically seen a ghost, and now was caught in a battle (more so a dispute, but Sora reckoned a battle sounded more hardcore) between students and faculty. What was his life evolving into, a cliché _shounen_ manga or something?

"Sora."

And to top it all off, his fellow bandmate (and boyfriend) Morihito was holding his hand, leading him to god knows where.

"Mori," Sora called out after they turned into yet another hallway, "where are we going?"

Morihito said nothing, instead choosing to tighten his grip on Sora's fingers as he stopped in front of a door and opened it. Sora frowned when he was pulled inside.

"Mori? Why are we in a closet?"

Morihito hummed softly as he switched on the light and fiddled with the door handle. "Privacy."

"Eh? _Privacy?_ Why do we need—"

The next few seconds were a blur. Sora felt his back being shoved against the wall, but the motion did not quite register until after Morihito crashed their lips together, dragging Sora into an uncharacteristically needy, but much welcomed kiss.

"Mmph! M- _Mori..?_ " A half-gasp, half-squeal filled the air when Morihito's lips trailed down his jaw and latched onto his neck, fingers already having loosened his polkadot tie and undone the first few buttons of his shirt. A warm tremor settled in Sora's chest as he leaned into Morihito's embrace, whimpering softly.

He barely even noticed that they were now on the floor, Morihito practically on top of him.

"Mmm, Mori..."

Morihito's lips left Sora's skin, snapping the other out of his dazed stupor. Auburn eyes stared blankly into pale green for a moment, then shifted to assess the situation.

"Mori..?"

Morihito had the edge of a silver square in between his teeth. Wordlessly, he tore off a corner and freed the packet's contents.

"Wait, is that..?"

Morihito was massaging himself now, lathering something over the rubber-coated tip. "We don't have a lot of time," he grunted.

"Mori, wait, are we seriously—?!" Sora jolted when his pants and underwear were pulled down. "Mori, wa—!" His words morphed into a high-pitched squeal when the tip pushed inside. "M-Mori!"

"Sora." Morihito placed his hands on Sora's hips, coaxing him to raise his body. The sound of rubber against skin filled the air as he pulled out, only to press back inside with a vengeance.

"Ah...hah!" Sora gasped. "M-M- _Mori..!_ "

"Sora is tight," Morihito grunted. "Relax."

"I-it's hard!" Sora balled his fists in Morihito's shirt. "M-Mori just started kissing me, and then he put his dick in without warning, and...this is just moving very fast is all!"

"Ah, sorry...I got impatient."

"I'll say!" Sora shook his head. "Geez, horny Mori is so much different from regular Mori!"

"H- _horny Mori..?!_ "

"But!" Sora linked his fingers around Morihito's neck and smiled. "I love Mori no matter what."

"Sora..."

Sora giggled and pressed a kiss to Morihito's lips. "But man, it's super rare for Mori to do this kind of thing in public. This couldn't wait until we got home?"

"No." Morihito's thumb traced a spiral on Sora's thigh. "I…I really want you right now."

"Heehee. Mori's cute when he's being selfish." Sora reached up and plucked Morihito's glasses from his face. "Okay, horny boy." He tucked the glasses in Morihito's pocket and beamed. "Let's enjoy the flavor of youth while we still can!"

"…Please stop calling me horny."

"Oh." Sora smirked. "Should I say sexy then?"

"…Let's just stick with Mori, shall we?" Morihito pressed his forehead against Sora's and shifted, causing a sticky sound and Sora's gasps to fill the air. "I want Sora to scream my name, after all."

"M-M- _Mori..._ " Sora squealed when Morihito pulled out. "W-wha...so unfa— _EEP!_ " He jerked when Morihito shoved back inside. "M-Mori!"

"Sora," Morihito purred.

"M-Mo—AH!" Sora's legs flailed at the next thrust. "D-deep..!"

Morihito grunted. "Not enough," he muttered as he pulled out again.

"W-what do you mean, not enough—"

Wordlessly, Morihito shoved back inside. A jolt of pleasurable pain shot up Sora's spine. He opened his mouth to scream, but the sound was muffled by Morihito locking their lips together, lulling Sora into a hungry kiss.

"Got it," he whispered.

"Hah...ahh..!" Sora whimpered. "R-right there...right there!"

"Hmm." Morihito's hips shifted and Sora moaned.

"M-Mori..!"

Morihito smiled softly. A warm hand wrapped around Sora's dick, thumb brushing over the leaking tip, palm catching the pre-cum dribbling down the side.

"You're going to make a mess, Sora."

" _And whose fault is that?!_ "

Morihito laughed. "I suppose I don't mind if I'm the one that's making you dirty."

"Y-you…" Sora's face was scarlet. "H-how can such filthy things come out of your mouth so smoothly?!"

The blonde's nose crinkled as he chuckled. "Well, whose fault do you think that is?"

"O-oi!" Sora puffed his cheeks. "Throwing my retorts back at me is not allowed!"

"Sorry."

The crinkling of foil filled the air as the blonde retrieved another silver packet—from his jacket pocket, Sora noticed (making him wonder just how _long_ had Mori been planning to do this sort of thing, for him to have condoms and lube stashed on his person?)—and tore it open.

"You want me to put it on?"

"Mori wants to keep touching me despite me being ready to burst."

There was an amused twinkle shining in Morihito's eyes. "Sora can handle it for a little longer, I'm sure."

"Mori..." _You have too much faith in me,_ was what he intended to say, but then the plastic film was stretched over his dick and secured by some warm, magical fingers with the touch of an angel, and he felt his body tighten even more around the penis still firmly planted inside his body. "Hngh. Feels tight..."

"I know." Graceful fingers wrapped around the rubber-coated head, giving it a gentle squeeze. "But this way, you don't have to hold back." Morihito smiled. "The sky's the limit, Sora."

"Mori wants me to get high?"

"Hmm. Drunk off the atmosphere, I suppose?"

Sora snorted. "Yeah, I'm totally getting drunk off the feeling of a dick in my ass."

"You're certainly getting aroused by it."

Sora puffed his cheeks out, a blush crawling over his face. "That's because it's _Mori's_ dick in my ass..."

"Sora…"

"Just hurry up and do me some more!" Sora wrapped his arms around Morihito's neck, pulling his boyfriend closer. "Don't half-ass the rest of this, okay? Make me feel good…or I won't forgive you!"

The blonde chuckled and adjusted his grip on Sora's hips. "I'd never leave Sora hanging."

"Good— _GAH!_ " Sora let out a shaky pant as Morihito's thrusting resumed, his pace gradually working up to his old rhythm, then accelerating to a new tempo. Something faster, harder, and more exciting. Something that was similar, yet different from the feeling that Sora got whenever they finished a super good band practice, or whenever he was relishing in the cheers from all his fans, or even when he punched the sky and screamed out in the name of all things youthful.

And scream he did, especially when his boyfriend kept hitting that one sweet spot, and rubbed his dick up and down in time to his movements, and even when he kept kissing him, trying to muffle his cries of pleasure.

"I can't do it!" Sora finally wailed. "M-Mori, I'm gonna..!"

Morihito blinked when he saw something spit into the tip of Sora's rubber. Auburn bangs fell into equally auburn eyes as Sora threw his head back and desperately gasped for air, whimpering when he felt something hot swelling inside his body.

When Sora finally caught his breath, he noticed that Morihito was staring at him, green eyes directed at his face, but clearly unfocused.

"Mori..?"

Morihito blinked. "Eh?"

"You okay?"

Morihito blinked again. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"B-but you just..."

It was then that Morihito finally recognized that there was something warm that was causing plastic to cling to his body, something warm and sticky and—

"…Oh. I didn't notice..."

"Uwa!" Despite being out of breath, Sora smirked. "M-Mori got so turned on by me coming that he came without realizing it, huh..."

"Ah…" Morihito swallowed. "I suppose…"

"...Mori!"

Morihito blinked when his torso was pulled forward. Sora beamed before planting a kiss to his lips.

"I love you."

Morihito chuckled. "I love you too, Sora."

A lewd sound filled the air as the blonde pulled out.

"There's more than I thought," he murmured when he examined himself.

"Mori?"

"Hm?"

Despite his body still tingling from the aftermath, Sora pushed himself up. Wordlessly, he grabbed Morihito's wrists and pulled him close.

"Sora?"

Sora stared at the other's face for a moment, then reached down and grabbed the head of the blonde's dick.

" _Sora?!_ "

"Mori wants more, doesn't he?"

"W-well, I wouldn't mind, but—" Morihito grimaced when Sora squeezed the tip. "Sora, wait, we should go back before—ah..." A shaky sigh escaped his lips when Sora pulled off the condom and pressed the head to his lips, tongue lapping at the tip. "S-Sora..."

"We have time," Sora mumbled. "The sky's the limit, Mori."

"Sora..." Morihito let out another sigh when Sora took the head in his mouth. His hands tangled themselves in Sora's hair as he gave into his boyfriend's touches.

* * *

"I wonder where Morihito-senpai and Sora-senpai are," Ren mused.

"Hm?" Nozomu spun around. "Oh, weird! They're gone!"

"Yeah." Ren frowned. "I thought I saw Morihito-senpai with Sora-senpai at the start of break, but nobody has seen them since."

"Eh, I'm sure they're fine!" Nozomu chirped. "Mori-senpai's been glued to Sora this entire time, so they're probably together, wherever they are!"

"That's true," Ren laughed.

"Together…" Soushi stared at the door. "Don't tell me they actually..."

"Sou-nii? Did you say something?"

"Ah, no."

Nozomu blinked, then smirked. "…You were thinking what I was thinking, weren't you?"

Soushi stiffened. "What? No!"

Ren tilted his head. "Thinking what?"

"Well, Ren," Nozomu began. "When two people love each other very much—"

Soushi slapped his hand on Nozomu's mouth. "Nothing that you need to concern yourself with, Ren."

"O-okay?" Ren's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I just hope they're alright."

"They'll be fine!" Nozomu laughed. "I'm sure they're rushing to finish fast."

Soushi tugged on Nozomu's ear, causing the other to yelp. "Do you _want_ me to end you?"

"Sou-nii, stop hurting him."

"I'm not!"

"Eh?! But you totally are—ow, ow, _ow!_ "


End file.
